


how's your romance?

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “I swear, if you don’t get up, I am going to chain you to the back of your truck and drag you.”“You know, Alex, most festivities don’t start with threats.”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78
Collections: RNM NWaF Weekend 2019





	how's your romance?

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to [lire-casander](http://lire-casander.tumblr.com//) for the idea ❤

“I swear, if you don’t get up, I am going to chain you to the back of your truck and drag you.”

“You know, Alex, most festivities don’t start with threats.”

Alex couldn’t help himself as he pouted, pulling on Michael’s foot again in an attempt to pull it out of bed. He was pretty sure Michael was using a little telekinetic help to make it harder for him to do so.

“I wanna go get a tree!”

“So do I, but not at a ridiculous time of morning,” Michael grumbled. Alex groaned, letting go of his foot.

“I want to go early so we can decorate it and then we can make Christmas cookies and hot chocolate and sit in front of the fire and watch really shitty Christmas romcoms like God intended,” Alex explained. This was his first Christmas with a boyfriend and his first Christmas not in the Air Force. He wanted to make the most of it.

He’d agreed to wait to get a Christmas tree until a few days before Christmas and he’d agreed no presents and he’d agreed to not go too all out with decorating. He’d only bought enough lights to string from the gutters that he put up the day after Thanksgiving and he only bought enough ornaments to cover a medium-sized tree. He thought he was being quite civil.

Now, however, it was Christmas Eve and he and Michael had done approximately nothing romantic for Christmas and it was ruining all of his fantasies.

“We can still do all of that if we sleep in,” Michael argued.

“No!” Alex whined. He didn’t think Michael understood just how much it meant to him to actually be Christmas-y for once. He wanted it so much. He wanted to be normal and cozy and lovey. He knew he could do that every day, but he liked that there were days for it. He liked that he had a perfect excuse to get those cozy and lovey moments at least a few times a year. It was an excuse to be romantic and hopelessly in love.

And Michael was ruining it.

“Fine, I’m going by myself,” Alex said.

“No, you’re not,” Michael argued.

For a moment, Alex thought that meant Michael was going to get up and get dressed and go with him. It took him a minute of smiling to realize that he was just being an asshole.

So Alex left and went to get the damn tree by himself.

-

“He just wouldn’t get up?”

“He wouldn’t get up!” Alex shouted. He was on a four-way call with Isobel, Maria, and Liz, specially designed for them to bitch about their significant others or anything necessary.

“I’m going to call him, that’s ridiculous,” Isobel said.

“No, don’t,” Alex sighed, “I don’t wanna force him to do something he doesn’t wanna do. If he doesn’t want to do Christmas like I do, that’s fine.”

“Did he at least call after you left?” Liz asked.

Alex didn’t cry because it was Christmas Eve and you don’t cry on Christmas Eve unless it was happy tears over a Christmas Miracle. “No.”

“I’m gonna kill him,” Maria said.

“Not if I kill him first,” Isobel added.

“It’s fine,” Alex decided, “It’s fine.”

He managed to end the call before he got home which was a good thing because his barely decorated house was now covered in lights and blow-up Santas and plastic reindeer nailed to the roof. It took him a minute to even turn off the car.

“What the f–”

“I felt guilty,” Michael said as he came out of the front door, two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. He was still rumpled with sleep and in sweats, but it was obvious he’d scrambled to decorate before Alex could return. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Alex said quietly, still taking it in. Michael came close and grabbed his hand, wrapping it around the mug. It smelled like peppermint.

“No, it’s not. I should’ve just gotten up. It was one thing you asked of me and I couldn’t even do that. I don’t want to be a bad boyfriend,” Michael said honestly. Alex just stared at him and tried to weigh if this made up for having to tie the tree to the roof of his SUV by himself.

“Me neither,” Alex said. Michael quirked a smile and pressed his lips to Alex’s forehead.

“Alright, you go inside and I’ll get the tree down. We can decorate it and I got all the ingredients to make cookies from scratch instead of just the dough. _And_ ,” Michael said, grinning as he ushered Alex inside, “I got pretzels and chocolate and peanuts and all that shit that Mrs. Evans used to put in the bomb Christmas candy she made and we’re gonna make some.”

Alex felt his heart swelling as he absorbed the inside. There were Christmas lights strung on the mantle and stockings hanging, one of the Vanessa Hudgens Netflix Christmas movies was queued up on the tv, the house smelled like ambiguously Christmas scented candles, faint Christmas music played in the background, and mistletoe hung in the doorway that led to the kitchen. Alex shook his head and looked to Michael.

“You did all this because you felt guilty?” he asked.

“Well, most of it I planned,” he admitted, “But I did want to get the tree with you and I’m sorry I didn’t. But I promise I’ll do everything else.”

“Okay,” Alex said, deciding it was enough. And if Michael tried to back out of Valentine’s day, he could always use this as guilt material. He accepted a kiss from him, smiling into it until he could no longer kiss and smile at the same time. Michael chuckled.

“Alright, go wash your hands and I’ll go get the tree,” Michael said, patting Alex on the ass before heading outside.

It truly was a Christmas miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
